Handsome Of The Universe
by tangerine23
Summary: Jeno dan Jaemin adalah PPR! ( Para Pengejar Renjun ) tags : Renjun. Jeno. Jaemin. JAEMREN X NOREN. NCT DREAM. Chapter 2
1. chapter 1

**JENO ATAU JAEMIN**

Bagaimana bisa Renjun kini terjebak diantara dua orang kepo yang sedang mewawancarainya. sebut saja mereka oknum Haechan dan oknum Mark Lee yang tidak sengaja ia temukan sedang berduduk duduk manja di taman sekolah. Tadinya niat renjun hanya numpang lewat dan duduk sebentar untuk menyapa mereka berdua. namun kini malah renjun yang ditahan untuk pergi karena kedua oknum kepo tersebut masih asyik mengerjai renjun dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan tidak penting menjurus ke kurang ajar mereka.

" Jadi gimana njun, kalau misalnya Jeno dateng kerumahmu terus bawa orangtuanya buat ngelamar kamu, kamu terima gak? "

Itu haechan yang masih lesehan didepan renjun melontarkan pertanyaan tidak jelas yang berhasil membuat renjun naik darah. Oh, renjun sudah mulai naik darah sejak kedua oknum ini terus mengungkit pertanyaan tentang Jeno dan Jaemin, yang diketahui seluruh warga sekolah sebagai PPR ( Para Pengejar Renjun ).

" NGGAK! itu nggak akan pernah terjadi "

jawab renjun dengan nada kesal khasnya. bukan kesal karena hal tersebut memiliki kemungkinan untuk terjadi atau tidak. namun ia kesal karena sudah muak dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya yang selalu mengerjainya seperti ini.

" Ya kan aku bilangnya 'kalau' njun.. kira kira kamu terima gak? "

" Kaya nya Renjun bakal nolak Jeno dan nikah sama Jaemin deh, Chan "

itu Mark lee yang sejak tadi duduk disebelah Renjun sambil menyimak kini ikut menanggapi. Membuat pria manis itu kini mengeluarkan death glare nya pada Mark lee.

Renjun benci posisi seperti ini sebenarnya. karena renjun merasa dirinya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kedua orang yang sejak tadi selalu di-up namanya.

tapi Renjun tidak bisa menunjukan emosinya, karena ia tau Haechan dan Mark memang sering melakukan candaan tidak bermutu seperti ini. Jadi Renjun hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan lapang dada walaupun kadang rasa kesalnya mulai terpancing.

" sudah deh ya, aku mau ke balik ke kelas "

Padahal Renjun sudah mau beranjak, tapi Mark Lee kembali menarik tangannya membuat pria mungil itu kembali duduk direrumputan bersama mereka.

" Sabar dong njun, aku tau kamu udah gak sabar kan pengen balik ke kelas buat liat Jeno dan Jaemin? "

Renjun hanya bisa tertawa meratapi betapa miris hidupnya dikepung oleh dua orang yang hobinya membuat Renjun terus merutuk dalam hati.

" Aku rasanya ingin menyublim saja " begitu kata renjun dalam hati.

Haechan dan Mark masih saja asik berhalusinasi mengenai bagaimana Renjun saat dilamar Jeno atau Jaemin, dan Renjun yang terjebak diantara keduanya dengan wajah konyol yang ia paksakan untuk tertawa.

tiba-tiba saja seseorang bergabung diantara mereka, pria berambut coklat madu dengan gaya rambut coma, dan tatapan intens nya yang langsung tertuju pada Renjun mampu membekukan suasana.

" WAHAHA kebetulan sekali "

" benar-benar jodoh "

itu Haechan dan Mark lee yang kembali melelehkan suasana. Namun berbeda dengan Renjun yang merasa sebentar lagi hidupnya akan benar benar habis.

Haechan, Mark Lee ditambah Na Jaemin. menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? seketika Renjun merasakan kepalanya terserang migrain.

" Lagi ngomongin aku? "

Jaemin bertanya dengan tatapannya yang masih tertuju pada Renjun yang sejak tadi hanya membuang wajahnya.

" Iya Jaem, kita lagi persiapan buat nanti kamu kalau mau lamaran ke rumah Renjun "

Ceplos Haechan yang dihadiahi tatapan melotot dari Renjun. Jaemin yang mendengar kata kata Haechan tersebut menyemburkan tawanya renyah.

" Aku gak nyangka kalian se-pro ini sama aku, kira kira rencana awalnya gimana? "

Tuhkan- bukan Jaemin namanya kalau ia tidak menanggapi dengan wajah sumringahnya. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah sibuk mendiskusikan tentang rancangan panitia resepsi, penanggung jawab konsumsi dan seksi acara. Oh andaikan mereka tau kalau telinga Renjun sudah hampir mengeluarkan asap.

Saat bell masuk berbunyi, Renjun merasa seperti ada malaikat yang baru saja datang menyelamatkannya, ia benar benar tersenyum menang.

Mereka berjalan bersama kembali ke kelas. Haechan dan Mark berjalan didepan sementara Renjun dan Jaemin berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Renjun rasanya kaget saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. ia tau siapa pemilik tangan itu, sontak ia melontarkan death glare andalannya pada pria tinggi yang berjalan disampingnya.

Pria itu ikut menatap kearah Renjun dengan menunjukan senyum manisnya yang seakan mengatakan "Memangnya kenapa? "

Renjun kembali membuang tatapannya dan memutar bola matanya jengah, ia pun dengan segera menyingkirkan tangan besar yang dengan berani mendekap pundaknya itu. Jangan sampai orang-orang melihatnya, bisa bisa persepsi mereka tentang PPR itu semakin dianggap nyata dan makin menghantui pikiran Renjun. Namun Jaemin tetaplah Jaemin, ia dengan keras kepalanya kembali menempatkan tangan itu ditempat yang menurutnya memang harus ia lindungi. Renjun sangat lelah untuk terus menghindar, akhirnya ia pasrah.

saat memasuki kelas, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menangkap kejadian tersebut, termasuk pria berambut hitam dengan wajah stoic yang duduk dibarisan depan paling pojok. dia Lee Jeno yang dikenal sebagai PPR selain Jaemin.

Renjun tidak sadar dengan itu, ia hanya menatap kearah tempat duduknya karena ia ingin segera sampai kesana dan terlepas dari kerdus tampan ini. Namun ternyata Jaemin sangat peka dengan tatapan cemburu Jeno, ia malah sengaja menyunggingkan senyum mengejek yang seakan mengatakan " Kalah kau Lee Jeno "

sebelum ia melepaskan dekapannya dari Renjun dengan sangat tidak rela.

Jeno merasa sangat tertantang untuk melempar Jaemin dengan kotak pensil yang tersuguh dimejanya. Namun ia harus tetap cool dan menjaga harga dirinya agar tidak tercoreng hanya karena seorang Na Jaemin yang tidak seberapa.

\-- t b c --

Hai chinguya! akhirnya aku tergoda untuk buat yang berchapter gini. Doain ya semoga aku gak berhenti diawal atau ditengah jalan :v

See you on next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Handsome Of The Universe**

 **Chapter 2**

Happy Reading ~~

Saat itu jam pelajaran keempat tengah dimulai. Renjun terlihat sangat antusias mengikuti pelajaran guru Suh, guru dengan postur tubuh tegap dan kokoh yang menjadi idaman banyak siswa dan siswi di sekolah, tidak peduli bahwa namanya telah tercatat secara resmi pada buku nikah.

Renjun menjadi salah satu dari ratusan siswa yang mengidolakan guru Suh. Bagaimana tidak, selain fisik yang rupawan, guru lulusan terbaik dari universitas terbaik ini juga memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengajar. sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan guru-guru di sekolah Renjun lainnya. intinya Renjun menyukai guru Suh.

'tuk'

Renjun lumayan kaget saat merasa kepalanya dilempar sesuatu dari arah belakang itu pun langsung menengok dengan wajah kesalnya dan nampak lah pria dengan cengiran lebar yang duduk dikursi paling belakang sambil menunjukan potongan penghapus ditangannya. Oh jadi ia melempar kepala Renjun dengan potongan penghapus lainnya.

" kurang kerjaan "

singut Renjun dengan suara setengah berbisik namun tetap dimengerti oleh pria yang kini makin melebarkan senyumnya akibat dari respon Renjun yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

" Jangan terlalu serius "

Pria itu membalas Renjun dengan nada suara yang sama, namun mata tajamnya menatap intens pada wajah Renjun. Renjun pun akhirnya berbalik menghadap ke depan setelah ia mengedikan bahu sebagai respon untuk laki laki yang masih setia memandangi punggungnya itu.

Renjun kembali larut dalam pelajaran Eksak tersebut. Yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari belakang hanya mendengus.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat ( bagi renjun dan semua pengabdi guru Suh ) dan terasa begitu lambat dan menyiksa ( untuk Jaemin dan kawan kawan, Lee Jeno juga termasuk omong-omong ). Bell pulang menggema dan saat itu juga guru Suh mengakhiri pertemuannya. Semua siswa mengekori guru Suh meninggalkan kelas. begitu pun dengan Huang Renjun, sosok manis yang kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Nakamura Hina. Bendahara kelas yang kerap ditakuti oleh penghuni kelas. keduanya terlihat lumayan akrab karena interaksi mereka dihiasi dengan gelak tawa kecil yang sesekali terdengar bersahutan.

" Njun, nanti malem kamu harus dateng loh "

begitu kata Hina, gadis jepang yang masih dengan setia berjalan disamping Renjun.

" Kurang tau ya, kalau orang tuaku ngelarang udah pasti aku gak akan dateng "

Jawab renjun yang mendapatkan helaan nafas panjang dari gadis jepang itu. Renjun hanya memberikan cengiran bersalahnya. ia tidak tau apakah ayah dan ibu nya akan memberinya izin keluar malam.

" Kamu cari alasan dong, Njun. ngerjain tugas kek.. "

" Alasan klasik, ayah ibuku gak akan ketipu lagi, mana lagi adikku sering ngadu yang engga engga. bisa bahaya "

" Adikmu chenle chenle itu kan? yang suka ngerdusin cewe cewe di kantin? "

Renjun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Hina. Bagaimana hina tau? bahaya. Renjun paling malu mengakui Chenle sebagai adiknya. Renjun bahkan selalu menghindar dari kantin agar tidak bertemu chenle, dia tidak mau dibuat malu dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang ajaib itu.

" k-kok kamu bisa tau hin.. " Renjun speechless.

" Waktu itu sih anaknya pernah bilang kalau punya kakak kelas anak XI ipa 1 gitu " ungkap Hina

" Hngg.. " Renjun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

" Kamu kenapa jun? kaya ga ikhlas gitu "

" Eh, engga kok "

Setelah banyak berbincang dengan Hina, mereka berdua berpisah setelah beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu gerbang, katanya sih Hina mau pulang bareng Mark gitu. Yaudah sih Renjun mah udah biasa pulang sendiri.

Tapi baru hendak melewati gerbang sebuah motor berhenti didepan Renjun, renjun jelas kaget hampir misuh misuh karena itu mepet banget, renjun kira dia hampir di serempet motor ninja hitam yang kini pengemudinya lagi melepas helm.

Renjun kaget lihat siapa orang yang hampir nyerempet dia.

" Ayo naik "

Katanya dingin. Renjun masih speechless antara hampir diserempet sama bertanya tanya juga ini sejak kapan Jeno bawa motor ninja, terus ngapain nyuruh dia naik segala?

Tapi bodohnya Renjun nurut aja langsung nangkring dibelakang Jeno yang lagi masang helmet lagi, muka bingung Renjun masih belum luntur tapi Jeno udah main gas aja disaat Renjun belum siap, alhasil Renjun teriak dan langsung narik tas Jeno.

" GILA LO YA?! " renjun kelepasan.

Jeno nya sih cuma mesem mesem aja dibalik Helm. Renjun mukanya jadi kesel, untung tadi dia dengan sigap narik tas Jeno, kalau engga mungkin dia udah nggeblak dan jadi tontonan anak seantero sekolah.

Rumah Jeno dan Renjun satu arah, meski lebih jauh rumah Renjun, jadi Jeno nganterin renjun dulu. selama diperjalanan Renjun diem aja, selain karena dia masih kesel, dia juga bingung emang mau ngomongin apaan sama Jeno, gak ada bahan pembicaraan.

" NJUN " tiba tiba ditengah kebisingan jalanan jeno manggil dengan nada suara yang tinggi, sengaja biar Renjun denger.

" HAH?? " tanggap renjun sambil memajukan badannya agar dapat lebih jelas mendengar ucapan Jeno.

" JAWABNYA YANG MANIS DONG " protes Jeno masih dengan nada tingginya.

" IYA ADA APAAN JENO?? "

" NANTI MALEM GUE JEMPUT " kata Jeno yang membuat renjun kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Sebenernya renjun mau nolak, tapi nanti aja kalau udah berhenti biar dia gak perlu teriak teriak lagi. Namun disisi lain, Jeno menganggap renjun setuju karena ia tidak membalas kata kata Jeno. Jeno samar tersenyum menang dibalik helm nya.

Tidak sampai 15 menit Jeno pun sampai tepat didepan pintu gerbang rumah renjun. si pemilik rumah itu pun langsung turun dari motor Jeno dengan sedikit kesusahan tapi Jeno gak ada niat buat bantuin sih, biar aja, biar mandiri kata jeno.

Jeno udah siap buat tancap gas tapi Renjun keburu nahan.

" Jen nanti malem gak usah jemput ya "

ucap renjun yang seketika meruntuhkan jeno. jeno pun langsung buka helmnya. dia mau ngomong. Sebelumnya dia ngacakin rambutnya dulu yang emang udah acak acakan. Bikin renjun ambyar karena bisa liat muka sangar jeno, tampan banget. tapi renjun langsung menepis lagi pikiran nya itu.

" kenapa gak usah? " tanya Jeno dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada satu satunya orang yang sedang berdiri disana. Ya renjun.

" Aku belum pasti bisa keluar, kalau dibolehin juga pasti.. " renjun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Pasti apa? " sambar jeno

Renjun kelihatan menunduk kecewa tapi gak lama dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum cuek.

" Ya gitu deh, pokoknya gak usah jemput " doktrin renjun lagi.

Jeno hanya menghela nafas samar,

" Yaudah, tapi kalau beneran boleh pergi jangan lupa chat gue " perintahnya.

idie emang situ pacar?

Renjun hanya diam masih dengan wajah normalnya. kemudian jeno berpamitan pergi setelah mengusak rambut Renjun pelan. ya jelas ini hati renjun makin ambyar.

Renjun pun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya hingga berlalu ke dalam.

Dia melihat sekeliling rumahnya dan mendapati Ayahnya yang sedang sebat di ruang tv sambil ngopi.

awalnya renjun berniat menghampiri buat minta izin. tapi... dia pikir pikir ini terlalu buru buru, nanti ayahnya malah mikir yang jauh jauh kan Renjun malah kewalahan sendiri. Akhirnya renjun naik ke kamarnya buat ganti baju dan turun lagi buat makan.

\- skip -

Jadi ini belum malem tapi juga udah bukan sore lagi. alias sore menjelang malam. disaat ibu nya lagi sibuk sibuknya nyiapin makanan buat makan malem dan ayahnya lagi nongski di kursi deket meja makan dan beruntung banget dia gak menemukan sosok chenle disitu karena bisa mempersulit renjun buat dapetin izin keluar.

Renjun pun buru buru turun dari tangga dan berlari kecil ke arah meja makan.

renjun langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping ayahnya.

" Yah " lirih renjun.

" Hmm "

Duh kalau ayah udah dehem gini biasanya bakal sulit ini jalannya. inner renjun.

Ayah nya lalu menoleh dan mengusak rambut anak pertamanya ini. Renjun cuma mainin siku kursi yang dia duduki dan gak berani menatap ayahnya.

" Biasanya kalau begini ada tujuannya nih " itu ibu yang tiba tiba dateng sambil meletakkan semangkuk sop iga di meja. Renjun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan nyengir. Ibunya hapal banget.

" Mau minta apa kak? " sambut ayah masih dengan suara yang normal.

" Kakak ada kerja kelompok yah, boleh ya keluar? "

" Kerja kelompok kok malem? kenapa ga siang aja " ucap ayah santai.

" kalau siang kan sibuk sekolah yah, lagian ayah kan tau kakak pulang sore jadi sempetnya malem "

Renjun masih berjuang mencari alasan logis agar ayahnya memberi izin.

" Dih, kan bisa kerja kelompoknya waktu weekend " itu Chenle yang tiba tiba nimbrung entah datang dari mana.

" Dek, ini tugasnya deadline besok.. Mau dikerjain weekend gimana, yang ada gak ngumpul nanti kakak gak dapet nilai "

Bela Renjun. renjun gak akan biarin chenle ngerusak usaha dia.

" Lah ngapa gak dikerjain dari kemaren kemaren kak? " itu ibu lagi yang tiba tiba nimbrung ikut ngejatuhin usaha renjun.

gak ayah, gak chenle, gak ibu. sama aja

" Ih ibu! kemaren juga aku pulangnya sore mana kemaren juga ada kumpulan osis jadi mana bisa nugas. Waktu nya tinggal malam ini buat ngerjain kalau engga nanti kakak gak dapet nilai "

Renjun nerocos membuat ketiga orang lainnya hanya diam dan menatap kearah renjun. Chenle sih sambil nahan tawa juga.

" Kerja kelompok ditempat siapa? " tanya ayah selidik.

" Di rumah temen yah, namanya Hina, rumah nya gak jauh dari sekolah " jelas Renjun, mukanya udah kesel karena dikepoin mulu.

" Ohh kak Hina yang sering pake poni itu? " Chenle tiba tiba nyeletuk. gak ada pentingnya juga pertanyaan dia

" Yah, rumah kak Hina itu lumayan serem jalan nya, biarin adek temenin kakak. Ayah kan tau kakak ini lemah nanti kalau ada apa apa kan bahaya "

kata chenle memberi saran. Yeuu ini mah modus

Tapi berkat saran chenle tersebut Ayahnya jadi mempertimbangkan, bagus tapi ada modus halus. Renjun cuma ngelirik chenle yang terlihat senyum penuh maksud kearah renjun, renjun cuma memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Yaudah, adek ikut kakak. sekalian awasin siapa tau kakak bohong bukan mau kerja kelompok "

Renjun antara seneng karena dibolehin pergi dan rasanya sepet juga dicurigai orang tua sendiri, ditambah lagi dia harus bawa Chenle. siap siap abis ini Renjun harus pake masker.

 **tbc**

Hehehe maaf kawan kawan ini ceritanya tidak saling berkorelasi hngg w ngomong apa sih hhh.

Maaf juga ini tata bahasanya random banget :v gue juga ngga ngerti.

kira kira kudu dilanjut apa kagak ya? dan tata bahasanya lebih prefer kemana? yang baku atau yang sans aja?

hehe, jangan lupa review chinguss ppaippai !!


End file.
